Love Me Again-Kendall
by btrequalslife
Summary: Kendall smut in a bathroom.


_I found a James story set to Love Me Again and I thought I'd make a Kendall one. So enjoy and let me know if u like it and i'll work on young love soon i have a chapter sorta done but if you have any ideas for the story let me know. BTW i'm known for my sex scenes in stories. _

Love Me Again-Kendall

I was with some of my friends as we stepped out of car. We were headed to this new LA club that had opened on our girls night which is every saturday.

We were in dresses and skirts with heels. We weren't gonna parade around like most of the girls in this town but these outfits would definetly put not make us look innocent, but hey this was a club.

We walked up to the club and noticed a long line of people. Girls with thier fake nails and messed up blonde hair. I was the true blonde here. Plus evrything on me was real unlike these girls. They were trying too hard.

I turned my attention to hear screams and I turned my head along with my friends to see who it was.

It was none other then Big Time Rush otherwise BTR. 3 of them had thier girls with them and then I spotted the leader, the one I wanted but knew I couldn't have.

"Please move ladies", said the club security as he helped keep the crowd from throwing themselves at the guys. I wasn't gonna sink to thier level I had dignity.

They went in and so did the crowd but me and my friends headed straight for the bar. I wanted something strawberry flavered. I watched the way these girls tried so hard with him. I didn't know them that well. Sure I listened to thier music but it wasn't until he showed up one night unexectedly.

_It was a few saturdays back. He walked in to the place with his band members and he looked so damn good. I was at the bar waiting for my drink when my friends pointed him out . He walked onto the dance floor like it was for him and him alone . His hips wrere moving but soon i found myself in his trance as he pulled me onto the floor and the way we danced it was like heaven opening up. His hands on my waist felt right . His lips at my ear whipering how much he wanted to see me again and he left without telling me his name but one of his bandmated James I think said his name was Kendall Schmidt. I thought about him and how it felt to dance with him . I just wanted him more than anything but I didn't really have a chance. I was hot yeah but I did have real substance . Was I his type?_

I kept hoping I would get another chance and I hoped that would be tonight. I needed to feel what heaven felt like again. I craved his touch and to know what he did to me made my blood boil. I turned in my chair to see him walking towards me. I held my strawberry alcohol flavered drink in my hand as I brought the straw to my mouth and took a sip before licked my lips and enjoying the taste of sugar.

"I didn't think you'd be back", I said looking up at him.

"I promised you didn't I. I wanted to see you again", he said sitting down next to me.

"I'm not the kind of girl who likes to wait around". I said before taking another sip of the drink in my hands.

"Neither am I but I had to make sure you were interested. Which you were".

"And what makes you so sure of that?" I asked.

"I saw the color eyes. You wanted me and still do. You need me babe. But I need you too walking in here in that blue dress that's so short your crazy beautiful and I've thought about you".

"Oh really. Maybe I've thought about you too".

Kendall's hand that somehow was on my thigh went lower until he was under the dress and I moaned out slightly as his caused friction between me and his hand.

"Oh baby I know you've been thinking about me. I'm feeling it now". I closed my eyes as he continued before I feel him pull my hand as we make our way to the bathrooms.

Screw the dancing I was getting a new level of experiencing heaven.

Kendall pushed me up against the door and began roughly kissing my lips and it was sloppy but it felt passionte and hungry. We both wanted this hell we needed each other.

"I wanna make you mine", he whispered huskily taking my hand and dragging it down his shirtless chest to the buldge in his jeans. He moved his hands down my hips and got on his knees and i jumped when his tongue was inside of me. I closed my eyes and made so many sounds that they sounded incoheret to anyone except Kendall he knew what I felt.

"Don't you dare", he said so low that I had to bite my lip hard. His emerald eyes were darker than they should be.

"Now baby", I begged and he took his clothes off and pushed into me hard and I wrapped my legs around him as he moved his declious hips back and forth driving me crazy. He bit my neck gently and nibbled on my earlobe.

_Why didn't he have a girlfriend because hell Kendall was so amazing at what he was doing._

"Let go", he whispered and we did together. He pulled out reluctualy. We got dressed.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked because I didn't want to let go of him.

"I'm thinking you coming over to my place and I'm gonna make you love me again", he smirked.

"So are we together?" I asked.

"Yeah because your better than all these girls here".

He kissed me and slipped a peice of paper in my hands before they left. I looked at the paper in my hands and it had his address and his number.

I walked over to my friends just as we were leaving.

Oh I was definetly ready for another round and for however may nights he wanted me there.


End file.
